


Kairi lo sabe

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi lo sabe. Y lo sabe con mucha certeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairi lo sabe

** Kairi lo sabe **

 

Kairi lo sabe. Y lo sabe con mucha certeza.

 

Kairi lo sabe y se da cuenta las cosas cotidianas del día a día. Una palabra, un gesto, una mirada, todo eso y mucho más son las pistas que la condujeron al camino de la verdad.

 

Kairi lo sabe por la forma en la que se han buscado, a pesar de que la vida los hubiese querido separar muchas veces. Lo sabe porque Riku estuvo un año reconstruyendo la memoria de Sora. Lo sabe porque Sora no se rindió hasta traer a Riku de regreso.

 

Kairi lo sabe porque, al llegar al colegio, la primera persona a la que saludo el elegido de la Llave Espada es a su amigo, no a ella. De la misma forma, al momento de regresar a casa, el de cabellos plateados prefiere ir en compañía del otro chico en vez de la de ella.

 

Kairi lo sabe por la forma en la que se sonríen. Son sonrisas cómplices, sonrisas que dicen “se en lo que estás pensando”. Sonrisas que, a veces, dicen mucho más que eso. Pero ella no puede, a diferencia de ellos, descifrar esas sonrisas. Por eso lo sabe.

 

Kairi lo sabe por la forma en la que siempre compiten, queriendo demostrarle al otro lo mucho que vale. “Mírame: soy fuerte, soy rápido. Soy genial y por eso no sería bueno para ti que te alejes de mi lado”. Compiten para estar juntos porque, mientras corren, luchan o lo que sea, son solo ellos. Cualquier otra persona es un simple espectador.

 

Kairi lo sabe porque son sus amigos, porque los quiere. Lo sabe porque ha pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que puede leer a la perfección sus sentimientos.

 

Kairi lo sabe, pero no dice nada. No dice nada porque ellos aún no se han dado cuenta. No dice nada porque cuando ellos lo sepan, nada será lo mismo, se alejarán poco a poco de ella.

 

Kairi no quiere que la dejen sola. Por eso, aunque realmente quiera la felicidad de sus amigos, Kairi no dice nada.

 

FIN


End file.
